new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Harley
Entrance Bec's Teleport Bec appears in the battlefield before teleporting Jade into the match making him disappear. Special Attacks Neutral B - Sylladex Jade gets out a card and Captchalogues anything in front of her. You can store traps, items, and physical projectiles. You can then throw the card like a standard item. If the card hits something, it'll release what it had inside. If you draw something with a card in your hand, Jade Captchalogues that item inside another card. After that, a card appears at her player display window. You can use that card once you toss away the one you carry. You can have up to 3 cards + the one you hold, so Captchalogue anything else, and all your cards are sent flying. If you draw and nothing's in front of you, you get an empty card, serving as a very weak projectile. Move Origin The Sylladex is a sort of inventory that all the characters in Homestuck have. It allows the user to store items inside of cards without having to hold them in their hand, but always with a condition that varies depending on the Sylladex. In Jade's case, she has the Pictionary Modus, which means she can only save and take out items if she draws them and the Sylladex recognises what she has drawn. Side B - Arsenalize Jade gets out a rifle and fires. While holding B, you can aim with the crosshairs. Release to fire. Aim at the head of someone, and Jade shoots a slow but powerful bullet that is able to break shields. Jade still shoots her rifle if she's hit, but the bullet shot will have limited range unlike your standard bullets. Move Origin Taken from her grandpa, Jade's Rifle is her weapon of choice. The way you aim in Lawl is a reference to the "STRIFE" Flash Games, in which you have to aim with Jade's Rifle using the mouse. Up B - Iron Lass Dress Jade bestows the Iron Lass suit and directly begins flight when on the ground, otherwise she stays floating for a bit before you choose a direction. You can boost twice before your armor breaks. The pieces of armor are the weaker equivalent of Samus' armor pieces. The pieces go away when you use this move again. Also in midair, pressing B shoots lasers. Move Origin During Act 5 Act 2, Jade uses the Alchemiter to fuse her outfit with a replica of Iron Man's Armor, making the Iron Lass Suit, which allows her to fly even though she doesn't wear it too often. Despite being able to do this in Lawl, she is never seen shooting lasers. Down B - Dreambot Jade switches over to her Dreambot, which has HP that is measured by Jade's damage. The Dreambot's like the heavier and stronger Jade, minus the special attacks. Instead of a double jump, it hovers like R.O.B. Reinput or destruction of the Dreambot awakens Jade, leaving her with the damage she started with. Jade can still be hit a tossed around while she's asleep, but if this happens, the Dreambot takes her place. The next time you use the Dreambot after it's KO'd, it'll have half as much HP as before, and half as much the next time, and the next time, and yadda yadda yadda you get the gist. Get KO'd yourself to reset this setback. Move Origin The Dreambot is a robotic Jade that was built by her grandfather and is able to be controlled while Jade is dreaming. Like in Lawl, it can fly, it's heavier than Jade, and it explodes at certain part of the comic. Final Smash - The Witch of Space SPOILER ALERT! Jade becomes her Dog Tier form: The Witch of Space. After framing the display, everyone's teleported, harmed, and shrunken down, unable to move until they hit land. Move Origin During the animated Flash "S Cascade", Jade manages to reach God Tier (or Dog Tier in her case), a super form aquired by the Sburb players after following certain tasks. When in this form, Jade is able to control space at her will, with some of her powers including flight, changing sizes and teleport things. Taunts Up Taunt: *plays her flute* Side Taunt: *recieves a bunch of Pesterchum messages* (Each kid/Troll symbol that appears is randomized) Down Taunt: *sleeps* (infinite, but cancellable) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Jade does a little dance and hugs Bec* Victory 2: *Jade holds her hands together and looks up dreamily as she thinks about things* Victory 3: *Jade dreams up extra arms and plays an advanced bass solo* Failure/Clap: *Jade facepalms* Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack- Jade takes out her normal rifle and "shoots" a bunch of green onomatopeias reading "PEW" *Dash attack- Jade perfoms a Youth Roll. *Forward tilt- Jade kicks. *Up tilt- Jade swings her Rifle upwards like a bat, blindfolded. *Down tilt- 'Smash' *Forward smash- Jade fires the Girl's Best Friend for damage directly in front of her. *Up smash- Jade fires the Ahab's Crosshairs upwards with good range. *Down smash- Jade releases the Johnnytop from her Sylladex, falling right in front of her. 'Other' *Ledge attack- *100% ledge attack- *Floor attack- *Trip attack- 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial- Jade fires the Green Gun Streetsweeper multiple times in front of her. *Forward aerial- Jade swings her rifle vertically in front of her. Can Meteor Smash when timed right. *Back aerial- *Up aerial- Jade uses her space powers to create a window right above her. *Down aerial- 'Grabs and throws' *Grab- Jade shoots a Harpoon Gun forwards. Tether grab. *Pummel- Jade hits the grabbed opponent with a rolled up newspaper. *Forward throw- *Back throw- *Up throw- *Down throw- Extras Animal Bec - You only move and harm opponents by teleporting. Art "Anthropomorphical Persuasion" - One of the furry fanarts that Jade has as a poster in her room. Category:Playable Character Category:Female Category:American Category:Teenagers Category:Cults Category:Lawl Nova Category:00's Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Homestuck Category:Defensive Category:Webcomic Characters Category:The Competitive Era Category:Back from the Dead Category:Trap Disabler